


Слухи

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ 13 место на ЗФБ-2015 [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем кажется, что отношения между братьями выглядят очень подозрительно, в том числе и их отцу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слухи

Название: Слухи  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: мышь-медуница  
Размер: мини, 1085 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фарамир/Боромир, Денетор  
Категория: слеш  
Жанр: романс, флафф  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Предупреждение: инцест  
Краткое содержание: Всем кажется, что отношения между братьями выглядят очень подозрительно, в том числе и их отцу.

Написано для fandom Tolkien-PJ (13 место на ЗФБ-2015)

Денетор с нежностью смотрит на сыновей. Они совсем ещё дети, но Боромир прекрасно управляется с деревянным мечом, а Фарамир уже умеет читать. Не меньше десяти лет пройдёт, прежде чем они начнут соперничать за внимание отца и ждать от него самых опасных поручений. Но совсем скоро братья направят друг против друга деревянные, а потом и настоящие мечи, чтобы выяснить, кто из них лучший воин. Денетор рад, что у него не родилась девчонка, которой были бы интересны глупые сказки и песенки. Мальчишки — это весело. Он сам когда-то был мальчишкой.

Через десять лет Денетор не может понять, в какой момент что-то пошло не так. Фарамиру уже пятнадцать, учителя хвалят его за терпение и прилежание, но, кажется, он больше стремится понравиться брату, нежели отцу. Когда Боромир возвращается из военного похода, Фарамир бежит встречать его, бросается на шею, будто малое дитя. Как ненавистные девчонки, он любит сказки и песни. Иногда по вечерам в коридоре слышно, как он поёт для брата ломающимся голосом. Боромир пьёт вино и смеётся. Фарамиру не нужен свой отряд — он хочет сражаться с орками под началом старшего брата. Пока Денетор наблюдал за ними издалека, мальчишки сколотили какой-то свой мирок, в котором отец стал им не нужен. И вот он сидит на троне, а сыновья шепчутся в углу, делясь своими успехами сначала друг с другом, и уж только потом с Наместником Гондора.

Фарамир умеет находить с дамами общий язык, он учтив и обходителен. Когда он идёт по коридору рука об руку с Боромиром, именно о нём, о младшем, шепчутся стайки придворных девиц. Денетору становится обидно за старшего сына. Фарамир хорошенький, тонкий как тростинка, его лицо ещё совсем гладкое. Боромир рано возмужал — и не скажешь, что разницы между ними всего пять лет. Только вот он резок и прямолинеен, он воин, а не какой-нибудь возвышенный мечтатель, толком не нюхавший орочьей крови. Это единственная причина, по которой девицы вокруг него не порхают, ведь больше у первенца недостатков нет — так думает Денетор. Он не знает, что рассказывают о Боромире эти хорошенькие сплетницы. Они уверены, что раз за двадцать лет он не положил глаз ни на одну из них, то женщины не в его вкусе.

Через несколько лет слухи доходят и до Денетора. В коридорах Минас Тирита шепчутся, что Боромир спит со своим младшим братом, что тот приходит к Боромиру под покровом ночи и возвращается к себе только под утро, крадётся по коридору босой, в одной простыне. Поговаривают, что братья ходят кормить лошадей и покидают конюшню раскрасневшиеся, с сеном в волосах. Их видели в самых дальних закоулках библиотеки, куда Боромира раньше было силком не затащить. Денетору ничего не остаётся, кроме как разогнать этот балаган. Жалко — почти все девицы были дочками компаньонок Финдуилас, но никто не смеет распускать слухи о его наследниках, чем бы они там ни занимались.

Несколько ночей подряд Денетора мучают кошмары о его мальчишках, сплетающихся в самых немыслимых позах. Фарамир жадно и бесстыдно насаживается на член Боромира, а тот двигается навстречу, стонет младшему брату в затылок. Их молодые тела блестят от пота, смачно шлёпаются друг о друга, разделяются и вновь сталкиваются, образуя ком из ног, рук, спин и светлых кудрей. Их молодость и сила прекрасны, но тратятся зря. В своих кошмарах Денетор стоит над ними, сжимая в руках меч. Он должен разъединить их, разрубить ради Гондора, ради них самих, но после этого и без того далёкие сыновья окажутся для него безвозвратно потерянными. Когда же всё стало так серьёзно? Что он упустил в воспитании младшего сына? 

В Боромире отец не сомневается. Он образцовый солдат, его увлечения достойны мужчины, не то, что у Фарамира. Наверняка именно Фарамир был источником этой напасти. Он совратил старшего брата своим порочным взглядом, изящным телом, готовностью покориться, подчиниться, признать себя вторым. Именно такого поведения ожидали от хорошей жены. Боромир просто оступился, не смог совладать с собой. Но Денетор знает, как отвлечь его, повернуть в правильное русло.

Жениться Боромир наотрез отказывается. Конечно, он нашёл множество причин, весьма справедливых, однако то, как он смотрит на младшего брата — будто ожидает от него поддержки, — подтверждает все самые худшие опасения. Фарамир же не подаёт виду, будто его что-то не устраивает. Он даже предлагает себя вместо брата, видите ли, ему не трудно жениться ради блага страны, раз уж Боромир категорически не согласен. Когда он говорит это, во взгляде Боромира явственно читается отчаяние. Ох и попал он в сети этого маленького негодника! 

Денетор отчитывает Фарамира. В первую очередь, за неосторожность, раз каждая девка хотя бы по разу застала их за непотребным занятием. Во-вторых, за непристойное поведение. Все эти объятия, песенки, книжки, подозрительный старый волшебник и остальные гадости Денетору никогда не нравились. Фарамир краснеет до кончиков ушей, Боромир — бледен. Видно, что младший в негодовании, он хочет развеять слухи, оправдаться. Но кто поверит ему, когда старший выглядит так, будто его застали на месте преступления?

— Вижу, терять мне нечего, — заявляет наконец Боромир.

Денетор не верит своим глазам, когда Боромир хватает Фарамира за грудки и целует в губы. Прямо в тронном зале, не стыдясь праотцов! Он бросается разнимать их, и хотя видно, что младший обескуражен, именно его Денетор хочет оттаскать за волосы и выпороть хорошенько. Слишком хорошо заметно, как Боромир одержим им, как вожделеет его, едва ли не слюной истекает, и отцу больно смотреть на это. И когда Денетор заносит руку, чтобы ударить Фарамира, Боромир перехватывает её, закрывает брата собой.

— Если бы ты, отец, не поведал нам о своих жалких грязных фантазиях, я бы так никогда и не осмелился. Но раз за нас и так уже всё решили, что толку отпираться? Фарамир не знал о моих чувствах, он никогда не предлагал мне себя, но если бы предложил — я бы не отказался. Я давно люблю его не по-братски, и если это стало слишком заметно, я сожалею. Что бы ты ни сказал сейчас, ты сделаешь только хуже. Разойдёмся и забудем.

Боромир берёт брата за руку и выводит его из зала, чувствуя, как злой взгляд отца буравит им спины. Как смотреть теперь друг другу в глаза? Что будет с ними дальше?

— Я не могу забыть, — говорит Фарамир, когда дверь тронного зала закрывается за ними с пронзительным скрипом.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы всё между нами осталось как прежде? Я не хочу терять тебя. Но если я стал тебе противен, я уеду сражаться с орками... на десять лет. Или на двадцать. Пока нам обоим не станет всё равно.

Боромир думает, что Фарамир выпустит его руку и уйдёт, но тот лишь сжимает её крепче, переплетает пальцы.

— Не уезжай. Поцелуй меня ещё раз, как ты сделал это перед отцом. У меня просто сердце в пятки ушло и в животе всё перевернулось. 

Улыбка Фарамира лучезарна, а губы отзывчивы, когда Боромир приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и сладко целует.

Не зря он распускал все эти слухи.


End file.
